


A Second Chance

by writtenndust



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenndust/pseuds/writtenndust
Summary: It wouldn't be a new world, or a second chance, without him.





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauraRoslinForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/gifts).



> Set after the Season 5 finale - this is my first The 100 and Kabby fic. I hope it's well received. Thank you for my cheer-squad, @LauraRoslinForever who insisted that I post this.

Clarke walked slowly back through the rows and rows of their people, sleeping peacefully in their cryo pods. She looked over to Bellamy, that worried frown creasing her brows. He tried to smile, his hand gripped in hers tightening just slightly, until his eye caught Echo in the pod three away and their hands dropped as he ran to her.

She was at peace, her face unlined and her heart unburdened. They had no idea. Clarke watched him touch the glass, unable to press his fingers to Echo’s cheek and her heart ached. What were they going to say? How were they going to explain this?

Those that were Skaikru would understand, they’d comprehend, but Indra, Echo, the people they’d stolen from the ground would have no idea how to process this. It was hard enough to convince them the bunker would keep them alive, what would they say to one-hundred and twenty five years of sleep in a moment and a brand new world?

“We have to wake them up.” Bellamy’s voice cut through her thoughts, as her eyes set on the pod that held Kane. The bandage was still pressed to his neck, a dark patch of dried blood a glaring reminder of how he’d gone in.

It was so long ago, but she remembered like it was moments, watching her mother kiss Kane’s forehead and with a tear that dripped from her cheek to his lips, pressed the button that would close him inside, praying the stasis would save him. Abby was in the pod just above him, she’d refused to be any further and Clarke couldn’t blame her, none of them knew if he was going to survive.

“We’ll wake everyone but Kane.”

Bellamy looked over his shoulder at her, with her hand pressed to the glass of Kane’s pod as she turned and met his eye. “We don’t know how he’ll wake up, if he does.” A tear fell from her eye. “My mom needs to be here when we try it.”

Bellamy nodded and headed for the controls, squeezing Jordan’s shoulder, who still stood by the door. “How do I do this?” He questioned, looking over at the boy who smiled gently and stepped up beside him.

“Here...” He pressed a few buttons and isolated Kane’s pod, before pointing to the large red button that started to flash. “I’ve set it, all you have to do is press this and they’ll all wake up.”

Clarke nodded and Bellamy returned a shaky smile before pressing the button and flinching when the chamber started blaring claxons and flashing lights as the pods unlatched and rolled out from the wall. There were hisses and steam coming from the pods before a chorus of groans of people in various states of waking.

They watched as their friends stumbled from their long slumber, barefoot as babes in orbit over a brand new world. Octavia eyed Jordan suspiciously, but was deterred from her questioning by helping Abby as she tripped a little, climbing down from her pod. The older woman was immediately on her knees next to Kane, Octavia’s hands on her shoulders as she pressed her palm to the glass.

“Is he okay?” She looked up to her daughter, with tears welling in her eyes.

Clarke couldn’t hold back her own. “We don’t know.” She took a deep breath. “I was too scared to wake him without you.”

Clarke was momentarily distracted by Madi, wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing her face to her stomach. She smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of the girl’s head before looking back to her mother.

Abby was looking through the frosted glass, her fingers trailing a pattern across it tracing the outline of Kane’s face, tears were welling in her eyes as she reached his neck where she stilled and pressed her forehead to the glass, eyes closed.

“There’s something we need to tell you all, first,” Bellamy called everyone’s attention and in their various states of waking, looked to him at the end of the chamber. “I don’t know how to break this to everyone, so I’m just going to say it.” He took a deep breath and smiled as Echo reached for his hand. “We slept a lot longer than we originally intended.”

Abby, voice shaking, spoke up, “How much longer?”

Clarke met her eyes. “One hundred and twenty-five years.”

“What?” Octavia snapped. “How?”

“The planet wasn’t coming back and my dad worked out that it wasn’t ever going to, so he set a course that he located in the ships manifest.”

“Bell, who is this, and what is he talking about?”

Bellamy looked from his sister to Jordan, patting the boy’s shoulder as he spoke. “This is Jordan.” He sighed, fighting back the tears the memory of Monty’s video brought. “He’s Monty and Harper’s son.” He met Octavia’s eye, seeing the realisation dawn on her face. “They never went to sleep, O.”

“No,” Octavia wept. Dropping to her knees and falling to Abby’s side. The older woman hugged her, deeds of the past forgotten as she held her.

“When do we go home?” Indra’s voice startled them and they all looked up to see her, standing before them barefoot and wearing an Eligius tank-top and sweats, looking more out of place than she’d never looked.

Bellamy’s voice shocked them all. “We don’t.”

“Look.” Clarke gestured for the window, leading her mother, Octavia, Indra and the others to the window outside the chamber, at the end of the hall. Abby was reluctant to step away from Kane, but he was fine in stasis for now, as she was led by Madi’s outstretched hand to follow Clarke and froze when she stood in front of the window, eyes wide and heart pounding.

“Where are we?”

“A new world.” It was then, at Clarke’s word that Abby saw the sun, rising slowly over the planet. For all it was worth, it looked like earth, but the sky was a darker shade of blue and the glow of two suns shone upon it.

She gasped, looking down at Madi before looking back to Clarke.

“It’s a second chance, Mom.”

Abby just stared at her for a moment, her breath stuck in her throat as her mind raced. Marcus screaming, breathing heavily, the tears that wept from the corner of his eye as he spoke his shuddered forgiveness to her. His declaration, for all their faults and in so many words, to love her, that he did love her, that he always would. She couldn’t think of this new world as a second chance, if Marcus wasn’t there, she wouldn’t.

She let go of Madi, pushing her way back through the crowd that kept moving forward, lining the halls and staring out the windows in awe.

She couldn’t breathe. 

Faintly, she could hear Clarke’s voice behind her, calling for her, but she ran across the cold metal floor, back to the chamber and the one pod that remained unopened.

“You have to be okay, you have to be,” she breathed out, her lips pressed to the glass before, with a shaking hand, she reached for the controls.

“Mom, wait! We don’t know what will-” Clarke appeared in the doorway with Bellamy, Octavia, Madi and the others, frozen in place as the pod hissed and shook with life. The controls beeped and Abby gripped her hands tightly together before her as the glass slowly lifted and the group that gathered in the hall stood frozen as they waited.

It was a long moment, the beeping stopped and nothing could be heard but the hum of the engines and the rapidly beating hearts of the last of the human race before a deep gasp for breath was heard and Kane’s eyes flew open.

No one moved, no one spoke, as his head turned and his eyes rested on Abby’s tear-stained face.

“Abby?” he croaked and she let out a shuddering laugh.

“Yeah.” She reached for his hands desperately, helping him sit and look up at the rest of them. He stared, confused, as everyone watched them. Abby pressed her palms to his chest, grabbing his shirt and pulling it up to look at his stomach. There was nothing there but a small cluster of scars and that soft trail of hair that went from his belly-button to below the hem of his pants. 

“Abby, what’s going on?” he questioned again and she shook with happiness, her eyes full of tears.

“You were in stasis.” She pressed her palms to his cheeks. “We didn’t know if it’d heal you.”

It seemed to be that moment that he remembered the attack and his face scrunched up in confusion. “But, how?”

At the same time, they reached for the patch on his neck and Abby peeled it away, revealing healed skin beneath and she fell against him, her face in his chest as she shook with sobs. The fear that she’d slept with for one hundred and twenty-five years, released into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

“What’s happened?” he asked quietly, holding Abby against his chest as she sobbed and looking up to Bellamy. 

“It’s a long story, one we might need to get Monty to tell.”

“Where is he?” Kane looked between Clarke and Bellamy but only saw Madi’s face, watching on, confused. He ran his fingers through Abby’s long, smooth hair, touching her face as she leaned back from him to look up and meet his eyes.

“Come on,” she said and gripped his hand, swiping at her tears and standing as she pulled him to his feet. “We’ll show you.”


End file.
